RE: Redemption
by Sugar Rush Corp
Summary: We all know how the story goes, but follow along with Kimi, Chris, and Jay. As they are thrown into the world of Resident Evil, where they have to survive each game, and try not to mess it up. Too much. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Authors note: I would like to say, a few words before the story. First, I know it's far too late to say, but it's better than never. I'm sorry to those that I have betrayed and acted like a horrible person to. I have no excuses, only to say that during that time, I was lost and trying to find myself. I think I have finally done that. Second, I wanted to dedicate this to some old friends I wish I never lost. Please enjoy this.

Prologue

All my life, I never had it easy. Even when things were going good, something bad would follow, and I just assumed it was going to keep happening like this. I always took my friends for granted, and ended up losing them. I would say to myself, it was their loss, not mine. But it was mine. Years went by and I grew to be a more bitter person, till that horrible day happened. All I could think was, why me? What did I do to deserve this? I guess the universe has a plan for me, something I can't see right now, but I'm hoping with time, I will.

Kimi Dillon

Loser. Freak. Outcast. Those are just a few of the things I hear every day. And not just from people I go to school with. But at home. The one place I thought I was safe. But it was just a lie. I couldn't understand why people were so mean to me. I mean, I was a nice person, I don't judge others, but yet they seems to want to target me, and crush me. My parents tell me, that one day I will look back at this, and think of it as a life lesson. That the people that bully me, are the real ones that are scared. But what do they know. But something happened one day, while heading to school, that would change me. God, I pray it's for the best.

Jay Smith

What can I say about my life, that won't sound stupid or gay. Hmm, maybe this. My life is something out of a bad movie where, the person with no name goes out into the unknown, and gets killed in some horrible way. Everyone knew it would happen, and yet they still sent them out. That's what my life is like. But I somehow made it. Tho, I don't have much of a life. I work, go home, watch TV, and wonder where things went wrong. But something happened to me, that changed everything, I thought I knew. Something tells me, things will be different, hopefully it's for the better.

Chris McDonald


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Somewhere in East Canada

Kimi Dillon's POV

The day was starting off okay. Could have been better, but I wasn't about to complain. After getting a nice hot shower, I went down to get things ready for work, and prayed that things wouldn't go wrong along the way. It tended to happen that way for me. But I was hoping that today was the day, it all changed. How? Well I was going to make it. Somehow. But as the day went on, it wasn't looking like it's a new start. I was out of coffee, my food got burnt, and i couldn't find my shoes.

"This has got to get better." I tell myself as I race down the stairs in high heels. Not the greatest idea ever. But oh well.

Getting into my car, I head for work. As I drive along the highway, things start to change without me knowing. I mean, like one minute I was surrounded by cars, the next they're gone! Thinking I'm just losing it, I turn off the highway, and onto a different road. A road I've never been down or heard of. Getting a little bit nervous, I drive slow hoping I will find somewhere I will recognize. But I don't have that kind of luck. I only have the bad kind of luck, which can be seen as both bad and good. Bad that nothing good really happens, and good, cause I could have no luck whatsoever. As I continue to drive, I find myself somehow in a forest, and just when I think things couldn't get any worse, my friggin car dies on me.

"This can't be happening!" I scream as I hit the steering wheel.

Figuring out, that hitting it won't help me, just hurt my hand, I get out and curse myself for wearing a skirt, tank top, and high heels. They weren't for walking in the woods...and at night? What was going on here? How did it get dark so fast? I was caught in my thoughts that I didn't notice my car went missing, until I hear this low growl come from behind me. Turning around, I stare into the darkness, trying not to passout. But it was hard when you start to breathe fast. I felt like I was in some horror movie, where the chick is being stocked by the killer and she yell out.

"I know how to kill a person in 10 different ways!" I lie. And yep I turned into that chick in the movies I always hated and wished died really fast.

When no response came, I started to breathe just a little bit slower, but in the distance, I saw something heading for me. At first I couldn't tell what it was, just that it was small, and soon started to run. Freaking out when it got closer, I could see what, I could only assume to be dogs, chasing me. Having a hard time, I somehow managed to keep ahead of them, but I knew I couldn't keep this up. Not in these heels. And just when I thought I was going to die, I run into this train.

"What's a train doing in the woods?" I asks almost forgetting about the dogs behind me.

But one jumps at me, but misses. Screaming, I run over to the first door I see. But it doesn't open. Not at first. Freaking out at the thought that I was going to be killed by these things, I let out one last scream before I get pulled into the train.

Raccoon Forest

Rebecca Chambers' POV

My first day of a new job. Can't wait to make my mark on the guys. After all, I had a lot to prove to them, that I wasn't just some smart 18 year old that somehow got to where they are, in a short amount of time. And tonight, I was going to be that night. The night, no one will forget my name. The helicopter ride was uneventful, and kind of boring. No one said anything to me, and I think one of them farted. Not sure but I think it was Forest Speyer. Not paying attention to what the others were doing, I looked out the window as we passed all the streets, homes, businesses, and soon the edge of the city.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Richard Aiken says to me, as he bumps my arm.

Looking over at him, I'm in shock that someone actually talked to me. Before I could get a single word out, something hits the helicopter, sending us into a spin. Everything from that moment on, was a blur. But thankfully it didn't last that long. Our captain, Enrico Marine was telling us something, but I couldn't focus on him. All I could do was get out of the helicopter, and thank god for keeping me alive.

"Chambers!" Enrico yells.

"Yes?" My face turns red, as everyone looks over at me.

"You and Richard head off together and look for clues. Move out everyone. We need to get this done before the sun goes down." Enrico walks off, as does the others.

Turning to Richard, I swear I saw him silently curse that he got stuck with me. Not that I blame him. Who would want to be with me? Putting that out of my head, we start walking in a direction that we both somehow agreed on, without saying a single word. As we walked, the sky above us, started to get darker, and the feeling that we were lost was getting stronger.

"Maybe we should go back." I say the moment the rain comes down on us.

By the time Richard turns his head to me, we are both drenched. "Just five more minutes and we will go back." He tells me, as we come into this clearing.

Walking slow, I start to get this feeling that, something or someone was watching us. But this feeling was nothing I ever felt before. I was scared, fearful, and every cell in my body told me, something bad was going to happen. Slowly freaking out, I walk over to Richard, but when I'm about to say something, several dogs jump out of nowhere and start running after us.

"Rebecca, run!" Richard yells as he starts running.

Doing as I was told, I had no clue as to where we were going. All I knew was we had to run faster than the dogs, or we die. Just when I thought I didn't have anything more to give, we come across this train. Panicking, Richard and I head over to it, and get in before the dogs got us.

End of Chapter...


End file.
